First Dates
by smallsapphic
Summary: Misty surprises Cordelia with a first date in the greenhouse. Fluff and dancing lessons ensue!


Misty was nervous, _like really really nervous_.

This wasn't just any old date, it was her first real date with Cordelia, with anyone really, and she wanted it to be perfect.

Since Cordelia was the one who asked her out about a week ago, Misty wanted to be the one to arrange a magical evening. Cordelia didn't know it but their date was going to take place right in the greenhouse, complete with Fleetwood Mac, candles, and a dinner among nature and under the stars.

She even managed to coax Zoe, Queenie and Kyle into helping her prepare, a task that had taken days to complete before tonight. The younger witch put her heart and soul into her plan, even though she knew it might not meet Cordelia's elegant tastes, she'd be damn crazy not to try. She just prayed that it all came together.

Misty's stomach continued to twist as she fiddled anxiously with her shawl, a periwinkle one dotted with bright flowers Stevie gifted to her for good luck. The swamp witch couldn't sit still and wait, so she did a few twirls in her dress, checking herself over in the full body mirror on her wall.

Her eyes flicked from her wild hair, draped down the side of her neck, to her black dress covered in lace.

It was one Madison threw at her during her frantic search for something to wear, assuring her that "it makes your ass look alright swampy, just enough to tease but not enough that Cordi'll jump you in the middle of the greenhouse."

Misty hated to admit it but Madison was right, her ass, along with the rest of her looked mighty fine.

The swamp witch heard heels clicking up the stairs and could hardly calm her nerves, heart fluttering, palms sweating, and she was finding it very hard to breathe. When her date rounded the corner, looking positively radiant- with her shiny hair and her pleated white dress that hung off her shoulders, Misty was sure she'd stopped breathing completely.

Cordelia was staring with the same look of adoration, mismatched eyes soaking in all the ethereal beauty that was Misty Day. And when they're eyes met they both blurted a breathless "you look beautiful" cheeks flushed, feeling butterflies fluttering in their stomachs.

Then with a smirk the younger witch moved closer "almost as good as me, I am the supposed SU-PREME n' all, Dee." At that the older witch cracked a smile and rolled her eyes, she was really looking forward to getting to spend the rest of the night with this goofy goddess.

But she was also feeling nervous. The older witch was no stranger to first dates, for her they were usually nerve wracking. Every one she'd been on felt forced, insincere, maybe it's because every guy had an ulterior motive to get in her pants.

She wasn't worried because she thought tonight with Misty would be any of these things. She was anxious because her heart wouldn't stop skipping beats, any time she caught Misty's brilliant blue eyes she was reduced to that of a blushing schoolgirl. She had never felt anything so strong for someone and that scared her and enthralled her all at once. She didn't want to screw anything up, she just wanted everything to be perfect, but damn- Misty was mesmerizing, and she could barely breathe.

Cordelia was pulled out of her reverie by a ringed hand clasping hers, she shook her thoughts away and smiled up at Misty.

"Delia- I'd love to stand here and stare atcha' all night, ya really do look beautiful! But if we don't get goin' the foods gonna get cold, and I can't have no fun on an empty stomach" Cordelia chuckled at the seriousness of her tone, of course to Misty it was a pressing matter.

The blonde wondered where they would be eating, but it didn't really matter. They could dine at the most eloquent of restaurants or eat take out in bed, just being in Misty's presence would guaranteed an amazing evening.

"Lead the way Miss. Day" Cordelia replied, squeezing Misty's hand encouragingly.

And with that Misty pulled Cordelia down the stairs and through the halls of the academy like an excited puppy.

/

"Well..." she cleared her throat "what do ya think?" Came a nervous southern drawl from behind the headmistress.

Silence.

Misty assumed it meant the worst.

"I checked with Myrtle before I set this up, she told me somthin' real wise. Since I can't take you to some extravagant and expensive restaurant and I can't afford to buy you fancy food, I should make you swoon with food for thought and a date that's different. I tried my best to be romantic an' creative an' all but I'm a bit nervous it just looks corny.. She said I could woo ya' with my mind and with my spirit. I just really hope you like it but its okay if ya' dont-" Misty paused when she heard Cordelia softly shushing her. She took to staring at the floor, wringing her hands while the older witch took it all in.

Cordelia had to stop and recollect herself, she didn't know what to say. Misty's creation was making her heart swell.

Her mismatched gaze was first drawn to the dangling fairy lights along the wall, that illuminated the room in a soft glow. She next noticed the cleanliness of green space and wondered how much scrubbing and scraping Misty had to do to clear all the usual soil scattered about, _how much work she did all for me._ Suddenly Cordelia was face to face with Misty's interminable warmth and thoughtfulness. In place of potions and plants that usually littered their work counter, was a charming candle lit table for two. Its white cloth was adorned with beautiful bouquets of flowers, delicious looking gumbo and appetizers, and it was positioned right under the stars.

Cordelia turned and met Misty's gaze with teary eyes and a proud smile. "This… This is not corny. To call all of your work breathtakingly beautiful would be an understatement. It looks phenomenal, your passion and compassion never fails to astonish me, I love it and I love you."

Misty blinked back tears and sighed with relief, "Ya really think so? I was so nervous..I still kinda am" She confessed biting her lip. "What if I burn the food or ya hate the way it tastes or how I eat?"

Hearing the doubt in Misty's voice made a surge of emotion rush through the older witches chest.

"Oh Mist, you have nothing to worry about." Cordelia cooed, cupping her lovers cheek and giving her a sweet kiss.

"Trust me when I say you did more than woo me, I'm still in shock. I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me, how much you mean to me, you are the sweetest girl I know" Cordelia replied genuinely.

"Myrtle was right, you don't need to go out of your way or try to impress me. No one has ever done anything like this, not purely out of love and care, especially on a first date. I cannot thank you enough for putting this together. And anyway I am relieved we aren't going anywhere. A chance to enjoy ourselves undisturbed in our little kingdom is just what I needed."

Misty could hardly contain her excitement, she let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around Cordelia, who happily returned the embrace, burying her head into Misty's neck. The Cajuns stomach growled, calling them out of their hug and into a fit of giggles.

"I hope you're as hungry as me Dee- the salad and gumbo is already on the table."

"It smells so good, I've been dying to crack open that bottle of wine and actually get this date started!"

/

They were still nervous, bashful smiles and reddened cheeks. But once they sat down and got talking they didn't stop, everything flowed naturally, just like it always did during their daily lessons. Misty cracked jokes left and right and Cordelia's sides hurt from laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she'd shed happy tears or smiled so hard.

As the moon rose they bonded over vegetarian gumbo and red wine.

A few minutes of intense eating occurred before Misty questioned, "Dee? Are we like actual girlfriends now?"

It was the first time Misty asked directly, and Cordelia who should have seen it coming, was caught off guard.

Cordelia set her fork down to focus more closely on the conversation. "Do you want us to be? A couple I mean?"

Misty tilted her head in thought, brows scrunching together, before replying honestly

"I wanna be more than your girlfriend, I wanna marry ya someday."

Cordelia choked on her water. " _What?_ "

Misty immediately felt embarrassed, of course people didn't say stuff like this on the first date, of course I'm messin' up already. she could feel her face getting redder by the second, "I uh- oh god- Cordelia I-" the wild blonde covered her face and only peeked out at Cordelia through her fingers.

She imagined the older witch would be shocked, angry even, but she wasn't prepared for Cordelia to be smiling. Especially not a toothy grin spread ear to ear, the one reserved only for Misty.

"of course I will, especially if the food is this good at our wedding! You just surprised me that's all love" Cordelia replied quickly, leaning across the table to give Misty a reassuring kiss. "There's nobody I'd rather spend the rest of my life with"

They carried on light conversation for a while, eating and chatting animatedly about favorite movies, plants and anything they could think of.

Cordelia was enthralled to hear about Misty's swamp. But this included her gator friends, which Misty insured were harmless. Cordelia could make room for a pet dog, maybe two, knowing how fond Misty was of animals but a gator, she couldn't handle. She made it very clear they could come nowhere near the academy.

Misty gave her a look. "Delia"

It was her 'pretty please' face, with eyes as big as saucers and her lower lip jutted out. The face she used to persuade the older witch into almost anything -like that one time she coerced Cordelia into a drunken karaoke match. But Cordelia just adverted her gaze with a small smile, she'd need to learn to resist unless she wanted to turn the academy into a zoo.

After a glass or two of wine, they ventured into touchier subjects. Strangely bonding over atrocious mothers and similar flaws. Neither did more then scratch the surface. But by the time they finished their meal both felt like they knew a subsequent amount of info about the other, just enough but not too much, they still had to keep an air of mystery.

"Thanks for the dinner and everything Mist, it was so extraordinary!" Cordelia said, smiling when Misty glanced up with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, you're lucky I can cook!" the younger witch replied lightly. "I ain't doin' it for anyone else though, all the girls wanna eat is frozen pizza and take out, nobody'd appreciate my homemade food."

"It's so delicious I wouldn't let you share it if you wanted to, and hey I can too cook!" Cordelia pouted, reaching across the table and swatting Misty's arm playfully.

"Not as good as me Delia" Misty snorted, giggling obnoxiously when Cordelia swatted her harder.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they put their dishes away, then sat back down for more drinks.

Cordelia was looking at Misty across the candle light, in a way that made the swamp witch feel like the most important person on the earth. "It's like she's takin' me all in and smilin' at me like she's just pleased and tickled by everything, like she's admiring what I am" Misty mused. She was just about to tell Cordelia how beautiful her smile was but Misty's mouth fell open and she lunged at the radio sitting on the counter.

"This is one of my favorites" Misty exclaimed, cranking up the volume and closing her eyes as Stevie's soft voice serenaded them.

Cordelia sat back with an excited grin. Watching Misty lose herself in the music was one of her favorite pastimes.

Misty sang passionately, twirling around the room in a flurry of chiffon.

"Which one is this again?"

Cordelia quickly regretted asking, because soon enough she felt warm hands, grasping onto her shoulders from behind. She could tell Misty was up to something. _Ooohhh no, If she thinks I would try to dance, as punishment or something- she's quite wrong._

The blonde's head was already spinning from the few glasses of wine she'd had, but it was the way Misty's hot breath tickled her neck, and her hands roamed the length of her arms, that really made her head reel.

"C'mon its a crime against nature ya don't know this song, it's 'Gypsy'!"

"Ya don't have to sing it" Misty paused, regarding Cordelia with a wicked smile. "but ya have to dance with me." Misty hummed into the shell of the older witches ear. Hoping she could somewhat seduce her love to dance.

Cordelia managed to keep breathing steadily despite her fluttering heart, why did Misty have to be so god damn enchanting? "And what if I don't? I can't dance very well but you make it look effortless. Plus I'm drunk and I'd fall on my ass, I'd never live it down!"

Misty chuckled at the thought and teased her fingers across Cordelia's shoulders. "C'monnnnnn" Misty plead, emphasizing the "n", "I could teach ya, it'll be fun, I promise!"

"Alright, fine.. But after this song, go have fun!"

Misty bent over and placed a hot kiss on the witches neck then sauntered off, leaving the older witch flustered and wanting more.

The headmistress watched as the Cajun moved her body tauntingly to the center of the floor with featherlight steps. She turned to Cordelia as she arrived at her desired spot. Smiling, with her head tilted a little to the side.

Her azure eyes met Cordelia's and then closed. She began, even more passionate and fluid than before. The way she moved was really doing things to the headmistress, but it wasn't just that.

It was her smile that only got brighter when she caught Cordelia watching. Seeing Misty in her element, so happy, so graceful, sensual and strong, set Cordelia's heart on fire. It was her smudged makeup and wild, unruly curls, she looked as though she was completely free. It was how her hips portrayed the same happiness as her eyes. How every spin intensified, until she grew wild, from a gust of wind to a twirling tornado. It wasn't just Misty's dance, it was the way she became her dance. And her dance was becoming Cordelia's world.

"You've been starin' at me for the past 3 songs, I know my moves mystify you an' all but now I wanna see what you've got." Misty mused, taking a sip of water.

As soon as the next song started - _Sara_ if Cordelia remembered correctly- the headmistress was on her feet, making her way towards the blonde.

Cordelia knew she would stumble, she was clumsy even when sober, but the way Misty's face lit up when Cordelia said she'd do it was worth the embarrassment and the bruises.

"Okay, for someone just learning the arts of the spin ya' gotta find a place on the wall, stare at it, and twirl, now start slow."

The younger witch did a few spins as examples and Cordelia narrowed her eyes in concentration, mulling over Misty's movement.

Cordelia twirled- or at least tried, it was something that combined a clumsy spin or two with a good deal of swaying and swirling of bony hips.

Misty couldn't take her eyes off of the determined blonde, she was adorable.

A series of spins, and Cordelia felt the walls moving at an alarming rate.

"That ain't slow Dee!" Misty warned lightly. Cordelia ignored her, too eager to slow down.

Another twirl, and her stomach flew into her throat. Two more and she was on the floor.

"Cordelia!"

The headmistress landed flat on her ass, laying with the wind knocked out of her. The swamp witch crouched to her side, examining her and finding no injuries.

When Misty saw how pitiful her girlfriend looked she tried to suppress her giggling but ended up bursting into loud laughter. The kind that started deep in her belly and worked its way up, rattling her entire wispy frame and filling the whole room.

And Cordelia, who was still sprawled out on the floor shot Misty a very unamused look. After a minute of keeping a straight face she couldn't help but giggle at her own ridiculousness and Misty's infectious laugh.

"It's not funny Mist-" Cordelia protested, trying to regain her composure. "You gotta be using a spell or something, you dance so effortlessly!" Cordelia wined.

"Or maybe it's just because I'm a natural. Ya' can't blame it all on the alcohol!" Misty winked with the widest smirk.

"Shut up!" Cordelia scoffed, rolling her eyes and nudging Misty's arm.

The wild blonde just giggled and helped Cordelia up, clasping their hands together.

/

They tried again. The older witch decided to humor Misty, and let her take the lead.

Misty went extra slow, starting off by spinning the headmistress around under her arm. It got a lot easier once they found their rhythm. Stevie continued to fill the greenhouse as the two women spun around the floor and all Cordelia could do was grin like an idiot.

Misty spoke words of encouragement every time Cordelia spun on her own.

And after a few minutes the older witch seemed to really be getting the hang of it, she was beaming at Misty with a smile that almost made the Cajun stumble.

After multiple spins with no accidents Cordelia grew cocky, picking up the pace as she twirled, really letting herself get lost in the music, and her movements mirrored with Misty's. Cordelia's ebb, Misty's flow. For a few moments the pair moved in harmony, giggling at each other as they spun about.

But one scrape of her heel in the wrong direction and she was sent flying onto her back, dragging Misty down with her, who had tried to stop her fall.

Both women landed in an ungraceful tangle of limbs pressed right on top of the other. Chest to chest, hips to hips. All they could think about was touching each other, all their focus on dancing had been completely replaced with desire.

They had never shared a make out session, Cordelia didn't want to push Misty if she wanted to move slowly, but she didn't have to worry because the swamp witch, to her pleasant surprise, made the first move.

Misty re-positioned herself so she was straddling the older witch, her lips curved with a dangerous amusement, then parted in silent want. She ran her hand along the bare length of Cordelia's thigh until she found her waist, angling her so that her lips slanted over the older witches. Before Cordelia had time to react Misty kissed her, gently, tauntingly, briefly. But in the feather-light brush of their lips there was all the cracking energy of heat lightning, sparking in between the breath they shared and fingers being entangled in each others hair.

Misty pulled away and Cordelia let out a whimper of protest. Bright blue eyes were wide as they searched her face. Cordelia's breathing was unsteady, labored, as though the sudden proximity of Misty was getting to her. But there was no objection. No uncertainty. Only a burning desire that was making her desperate.

She knew from the way Misty was sucking in sharp intakes of breath, from the darkness of her eyes and parted lips, that she felt it too. The inebriating dizziness, body vibrating with desire, the hunger for more.

When their lips came together again Misty didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss with the application of tongue and teeth. This prompted a surprised gasp from Cordelia but she recovered swiftly, running her hands from rural curls to the small of Misty's back. Cordelia was losing herself in the warmth and taste of Misty's mouth, sweet and intoxicating.

The moment Misty heard a moan escape Cordelia's lips she knew she was doing something right.

The wild blonde took Cordelia's plump lip between her teeth, sucking and biting it gently. Cordelia let out another soft moan, and gripped firmly onto Misty's hips, pulling her closer. Her hips slid forward, brushing against Cordelia's in a way that left the older blonde completely in awe and absolute putty in the hands of the Cajun.

Cordelia was desperate for more than their current position on the greenhouse floor. Unable to quell her desire, she lifted her hips beneath Misty's, just enough to brush against her, Misty moaned when she felt it- long and throaty. The tortuously slow rock and upward thrust against the front of her thigh. Her response was instantaneous, desperate for friction.

She rocked slowly, as if she was teasing it out, glancing back up at Cordelia to see make sure it felt okay, because it felt ridiculously good to her. And judging from the way Cordelia's jaw hung open and her hands clenched Misty's hips, she could tell Cordelia thought the same. Misty's hips rolled once, twice, a third time, and then she was grinding. Pressing hard against Cordelia's bare thigh as her lips found a new home on Cordelia's jaw, nipping and soothing as she moved across sharp features, in a way that made Cordelia's head and eyes roll back.

Briefly, the older witch wondered how far they would go. She wanted to have sex with Misty, she needed it more than anything. But she knew Misty deserved a nicer first time, something special. Cordelia wanted to make love to Misty, not just have a spontaneous fucking frenzy on the greenhouse floor, that could come another day.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Misty's hand slip under her dress. Nimble fingers made their way up her body, pausing to rub slow circles over her hip bones, then to dance over taunt abs, memorizing every sculpted line, before coming to the base of clothed breasts.

" _Mist_ -" Cordelia whimpered against the swamp witches tantalizing touches and persistent thrusts. "Misty, w-wait..I..we…"

Misty hummed and pulled back reluctantly, blue eyes blown with desire as she took in Cordelia's flushed face.

"What's wrong baby?" Misty cooed, idly trailing her fingers across newly bruised collarbones.

"w-we can't do this- not here" Cordelia stammered in between deep, uneven breaths.

Misty's eyes filled with worry and her voice shook when she spoke. " I-I was no good was I? I knew I shoulda' let ya' take the lead but the noises ya' were makin' got me so aroused and confident an' I just thought I shoulda' kept goin'-"

Cordelia cupped Misty's face lovingly and placed a finger over her lips. "you were amazing, I was shocked you hadn't done that before because you knew just what to do. And I need you to keep touching me, but not here on the concrete, it's cold and hard. Plus I don't feel like having back pains accompanying my hangover tomorrow."

Misty let out a big breath and nuzzled into Cordelia's touch for a moment before she flashed her girlfriend a knowing grin and brought her thumb up to trace plump lips.

Cordelia trembled as she heard Misty's sensual voice whispering in her ear, and felt teeth nibble on her earlobe. "Bedroom or bathtub darlin'?"

"How about both?" Cordelia husked.

It was her turn to tease. She opened her mouth and sucked on Misty's thumb more sensually than she should be if they were both supposed to continue elsewhere.

Misty whimpered and responded by kissing a path from Cordelia's ear to her lips "Mhmm I love the way you think miss Cordelia"

Cordelia broke away from the passionate kiss, breathing heavily against swollen lips.

She gestured to the long legs draped over her sides "Yeah yeah, you're pretty brilliant yourself. But this won't work if ya don't get the hell off of me baby!" Cordelia stated, desperation dripping from her words.

Misty sat back on her knees and regarded Cordelia with raised eyebrows and an open mouth grin "that ain't no way to treat the person makin' ya cum tonight, and I got a better idea anyway"

Cordelia stuck out her tongue playfully "Whatever! Misty you know I love you."

"I love you too Dee" Misty affirmed, kissing Cordelia's forehead. She snaked her hands under the older blonde's back and pulled her close.

Suddenly Cordelia's laughter turned to squeals as Misty hoisted her into her arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Misty" Cordelia murmured into the base of the Cajuns neck.

"Yes?" Misty replied, as she ascended the stairs to Cordelia's bedroom.

"This has been the best day of my life"

Misty nodded with the goofiest grin, letting Cordelia know she wasn't alone. The Cajun then ducked her head planting a trail of kisses across Cordelia's exposed throat, out of sheer gratitude, and the thrill of being able to.

"Ya' ain't' seen nothin' yet!"

As the door closed, a high pitched giggle erupted, followed by a series of moans that filled the academy.


End file.
